Talk:Squirrel Sweaters/@comment-24221126-20150529014621
This ad shows on TV* Wyll: Oh my! oh my! Rhymes! Did you see that?! they finally making it!! Wyll: Now i can spend less time knitting sweaters for you, and spend more time with you! Rhymes: SQUEAK?! Wheek bubble wheek, Chirp! (Wyll's Translating: FOR REAL?! I want 6 if you kindly do that for me, let's call it!) Wyll: Not at all! no less than 12!! Rhymes: bubbles. (Wyll's Translating: you're on.) *phone dalling* MEANWHILE pizza steve: check it out all this greeny tinny paper i got from the soundtrack sales! pizza steve: i wanna see you get 1/10000000 of this with your mouse sweaters, uncle g. uncle grandpa: Hey! they are Squirrel's Sweater, Mouses use coats. pizza steve: but still, you wouldn't make one single loneny sell.. EVEN if all this world was controlled by rabbits Mr. Guss: wanna bet on it? Mr. Guss: if Uncle Grandpa makes a sell, you'll pay him 200x that sale. pizza steve: and......? Mr. Guss: *sigh* ...and if he don't make a sell one entire week, you'll get all the money from the sales that week. pizza steve: like on poker, pizza steve knows when to bet and when not to... pizza steve: so i'll say......... YOU'RE , ON. *phone ringing* pizza steve: if you excuse me, i'll be satisfying another of my customers's ears with the album pizza steve: and of course, my awesome voice over the phone. pizza steve: hellooo...... Wyll: Can i talk to Uncle Grandpa? pizaa steve: it's for you uncle g. pizza steve: probly' another teenager needing help. Uncle Grandpa: Uncle Grandpa helpers, helping young people ever since what shows on Boomerang as actually on cartoon network, Uncle Grandpa speaking. Wyll: well, uh... i would like to place an order for 54 Squirrel Sweaters. *uncle grandpa drinks tea from a hand on his chin* Uncle Grandpa: *spit* WHAT?! & Rhymes: SHRIEK?! (WHAT?!) Wyll: Frirst off, yeah, i just said that, and second, ow.. my ears... Uncle Grandpa: O-Kay! your order has been placed! and will be delivered in the next 48 seconds, thanks for choosing UGStores and remember, gooooood moring! 10 SECOND LATER *double horn* *RV is floating at Wyll's window* Uncle Gradpa: here's your delivery from Window Express, sign here Wyll: well, didn't that took a while. Dia: Sizzles (Wyll's translating: What is that?) Wyll: just a delivery for Rhymes Dia: Chattering (as usual, for the Squirrel, not for the Raccoon) Uncle grandpa: a Raccoon, eh? Mmm... Uncle Grandpa: OH NO! i gotta call the manager, HEEEEEEEY!!!! Uncle grandpa 2: hey, whatsapp? Uncle Grandpa 1: you forgot about the special promotion Uncle Grandpa 2: oh, tha's right! every 7.34847 Squirrel Sweaters purchased in a pack, you can get either a Raccoon Bluse, Raccoon Scarf, or a Raccoon Jacket. Uncle Grandpa 2: and since you ordered 54, you'll get.....( go 9 +6 and down 2 )... 7.34847 of the promotional items, here. Wyll: Cool, but i'll only take 7, the other 0.34847 can be given to someone who need more Uncle Grandpas: that's so kind of you kid. Dia: SQUEAL!! ( is this for me?! ) Uncle Grandpa: later kid, next stop, ice cream shop with pizza steve's money! *RV departed* Uncle Grandpa: someone else noticed that Wyll can talk to animals? Wyll: Soooo....... who wants to get out for a ri-ide? Rhymes&Dia: Wheek / Sizzle ( let's go. )